


only words

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Kimi, post German GP 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only words

Nick finds Kimi standing by a window near the media centre, his brows creased in a frown as he studies the track.

His former team-mate tenses at the sound of him approaching, a slight, barely perceptible stiffening of his stance. When Nick clears his throat, Kimi turns to look at him, and Nick gives him a small smile when their eyes meet. Kimi averts his gaze almost at once and returns to observing the circuit as the teams and fans clear the area, his eyes focusing for a moment on a sea of red taking their time to celebrate their win. Kimi doesn't bother to greet him. Nick recognises it as an attempt to avoid talking, but he is not one to be discouraged so easily, especially after all these years.

"What happened?" he asks. He knows, somewhat distantly, that Kimi had crashed into the tyre barrier at turn one, though he isn't sure of the reason. He isn't sure of the reason of his own retirement either, but the car had been ridiculously difficult to handle the whole weekend and he had given up on it even before the mechanics had decided that the problem wasn't fixable. He isn't sure of the reason why most drivers are notoriously unlucky at their home races, himself included.

When he thinks of it, Nick isn't sure about a lot of things, such as how he knows that Kimi would be here when everyone else had told him that Kimi had left. He isn't sure why he cares to find Kimi and talk to him, since it's likely that the McLaren driver will just answer him in monosyllables. He isn't sure of what Kimi's thinking about most of the time, since the younger man keeps his emotions so tightly in rein, and he wonders why Kimi is so adamant about being in control of things.

Kimi gestures vaguely at the window, disrupting Nick's musings. "I don't know. Rear wing just . . . flew off." He shifts his weight to his left foot and gives a small shrug; a very slight lifting of his shoulders. "Ron's not pleased."

There's an undercurrent of disgust in Kimi's words, even though his voice is still flat. "If it's a structural failure, it can't be your fault." Nick takes a step closer, trying to bridge the distance. He realises that he's choosing what he is saying with care, making his best effort to sound nonchalant. Kimi never likes it when others make excuses for him. Then again, Kimi never likes it when Nick tries to placate him either. "There's no point getting hung up on it."

"He thinks I shouldn't have shoved at the marshals." Now Kimi sounds wry, something most people would have thought impossible. "Not good for PR."

Nick almost smiles at that. "I suppose he's thinking of the headlines tomorrow -- 'Iceman loses his cool' . . . something like that." He crosses his arms to stop himself from putting a consoling hand on Kimi's shoulder. "You really don't care what they say, do you?"

Kimi seems to think this over, his eyes a little distant as he contemplates the skyline. "No," he finally says. "That doesn't matter."

They fall silent.

"Will you come to the wedding?" Kimi says, and the sudden words make Nick blink, yet he isn't really surprised at them. Kimi gives an abrupt shake of his head and looks away, before mumbling, "I'm sorry," and he turns to the window again. His shoulders are slouched and his hands are jammed deeply into his pockets, and the air of resignation around him is palpable.

Nick wants to comfort him, but he doesn't know what to say.


End file.
